


The Forgotten Affair

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Old Age, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One final goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Affair

The Forgotten Affair  
Summary: One final goodbye  
Disclaimer: NONE

The Forgotten Affair

Two 82-year-old men sit out under an umbrella table enjoying the sight.  
“So your grandkids coming to visit this weekend?” Napoleon Asks as he looks back to his friend. Illya looks up from his newspaper.   
“Yes, which reminds me I need to get the chessboard undusted.”  
“Remember that man who tried to kill you with toys.”  
“On multiple occasions.” The two former UNCLE agents smile. Calmness passes between them. Just taking the day in.  
“Napoleon?”  
“Yes Illya?”  
“What’s our mission?”  
“Mission?” then he looks at Illya and realizes. He’s forgotten, alzheimer's. “We’re on an overdue vacation.”  
“It’s about time.” Illya huffs. Relaxing back in his chair.  
“Yes it is.” Napoleon looks out over the fountain.  
“Napoleon,” he looks at his former partner. Illya looks right at him. “Thank you for being my friend.”  
“Always.” Reaches out and pats his friends hand. “Always.” The two former agents look out over the fountain. The world panning out. Forgetting two of it’s saving agents.


End file.
